


Inky Black

by defenest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst?, Blackwatch Era, F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, brief mention of abuse, soon, young genyatta, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenest/pseuds/defenest
Summary: Jesse McCree doesn't think he's worthy of his soul mate. He has never met him, but damn, he's beautiful, and there's no way...Well, Jesse figures, sometime he'll just have to prove himself wrong.The story of Jesse McCree from Deadlock to Recall and his fumbling attempts to woo Hanzo Shimada.





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse was fifteen when he received his soulmark. Of course he had– it was only natural that he'd gotten it when everyone else had. It began as a small marking on his left wrist, neat characters in a language he couldn't read. Hell, he didn't even know it was Japanese until one of his friends pointed it out.

As the years passed, the characters were joined by swirls of inky black, twisting up and around his arm. Within the swirls were the shapes of two dragons, fierce-looking and beautiful. Jesse was, well... he secretly loved the look of it. When he got the chance, he'd show it off and trace the marks with wonder. He'd never heard of a soulmark so intricate and... large, for that matter. As he grew older, though, he began to question the universe. Why had it given this to him? He certainly couldn't deserve such a beautiful mark, and especially not his soulmate. The man he'd seen in his dreams was beautiful, but Jesse... Jesse hardly considered himself much.

His dreams had been filled the Japanese man since he received those first marks; another normal circumstance, of course, but the dreams only made Jesse worry more. Could he really be worthy of such a man? Jesse was a killer, a gang member only to ensure he wouldn't starve, to ensure he'd be able to sleep with some semblance of safety.

Sleep... sleep... His sleep was never dreamless and always he saw his soulmate. The man... he had flawless porcelain skin, straight, silky black hair, a beautifully built body and a face that looked like it'd been chiseled by goddamn angels. The worst part of the dreams was that he never seemed to reach him. Always just out of reach, always turned away, aways speaking and yet the sound never reached Jesse's ears... Jesse could only wonder what he sounded like, what his touch felt like, what his normal monotonous day consisted of...

When Jesse turned 17, he started to wear gloves and long sleeves despite the southwestern heat. He didn't believe in his mark like he used to; he didn't believe in the universe anymore. Years of abuse and insults over his soulmark beat out all of his faith in the future. To hell with it. Jesse had lost most of his friends by this time to raids gone wrong, and the rest of the gang mostly consisted of old, hard,and broken men, all less religious than a dead rattler. Half the time they were drunk, and the other half they looked for something to make them feel powerful, feel better about having a shit life. They never spoke to Jesse unless they were on a crime run or they were thirsty for a fight. They'd beat him, curse him, remind him of his fate if he fought back... the other kids his age never stepped in, not even Joel (his only remaining friend), they just stared into whatever their light source for the night was. Jesse didn't want to get thrown out andshot, so he said nothing. He just did what they told him to do to stay alive.

One day, on another screwed up mission for Deadlock, Jesse was captured, the rest of the team dead or jailed for life. That day, Jesse McCree was offered a way out... a way to his destiny. He didn't go quietly, but he sure as hell knew that he'd be dead if he didn't join. And, Jesse thought, who knows... maybe the universe had planned this. Maybe he could finally become good enough for his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at Hanzo Shimada, that beautiful man in Jesse's dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first this was going to be canon-compliant, but then... I got other ideas. Woops! Oh well.

Hanzo Shimada had accepted his fate. No master of the Shimada clan had ever received a soul mark, and by the age of eighteen Hanzo had nothing decorating his right wrist. He had been conditioned to believe he'd live that way, no universal bond tying him to another. Even if he had, his soul mate would not be taken into the clan; the clan would decide who he was to take as his spouse. Hanzo was prepared to live this way, that is, until a tingling curled along his wrist in the middle of a sparring match with his brother.

Caught off-guard, Genji overpowered him and pinned him to the mat. Hanzo swore under his breath and shoved Genji's laughing form off, sitting up and holding his wrist up to look at it. The tingling on his wrist intensified and inky black bloomed in the center of it, right at the delicate branching of his veins. At some point, Genji stopped laughing to ask Hanzo what was wrong. Hanzo didn't move. He just... stared.

"Hanzo? Anija, what's wrong?" he asked again, hand pressing on Hanzo's left shoulder.

Hanzo breathed a sigh of disbelief and looked up slowly at his brother. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he realized he had no idea what to say. He couldn't speak. Something shook through him and he leaned over, queasy. There was no way... Genji called his name again and then ran to fetch a guard as Hanzo blacked out.

\---

Hanzo found himself standing in the middle of Hanamura, his hands wrapped tightly around the hilt of a katana. The blade was buried deep inside a body... Hanzo could hear it calling, saying something... He couldn't focus. Blood covered his hands and forearms... blood seeped into the stone of the square. Hanzo just noticed it was raining. He couldn't move. 

"Hanzo! Hanzo, please--!" the body cried.

The voice was hauntingly familiar... He felt the crackling spirits of his dragons behind him. They joined in the cries of his name, calling for him to focus. He had to focus, or this dream would be for nothing. .../Dream/? Hanzo blinked, rain trickling down his face. He blinked the raindrops from his vision and shook himself, trying to recognize the body below him.

His grip on the katana tightened and he dragged it down, forcing his body into taking in what he was killing. /Who/ he was killing. The screams of anguish only heightened his focus and he realized, with a sickness growing in his abdomen, his his chest. It was Genji. Lightening flashed and Hanzo screamed.

\---

Hanzo woke with a start, pulling at the covers over him. He couldn't breathe and he was drenched in sweat. He looked around frantically until his eyes rested on his brother, sleeping soundly in a cushion near the bed. Hanzo breathed a shaky sigh of relief and turned his attention to the marks on his wrist. A messy signature curled around the center of his wrist, accompanied by a couple of curls of strange flowers above and below. Hanzo traced the illegible signature, feeling his dragons stir.

Hanzo sighed and looked to Genji again, his... dream flashing through his mind. It couldn't be... just a dream, though, right? His dragonshe were there, they'd told him to... to pay attention. Hanzo leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes. He could... worry about it later. He let sleep take him, his left hand curled around his right wrist, around his soul mark he never thought he would receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all those who left kudos! Those give me life ;-;. Feel free to comment!  
> Updates Tuesday and Thursday.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @defenest! I reblog lots of anime/video game art and too many other things.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse woke up panting in the infirmary, tossing his covers off accidentally. The frantic beeping of the heart monitor brought him back to reality and he sat back against the wall, trying to calm his breathing. He absent-mindedly touched his left wrist, trying to recall what brought him here. His mark ebbed in pain and his head was pounding. God, he needed a cigarette...

Angela walked over only moments later. She didn't say anything at first; she just checked his vitals and glared at him.

"C'mon, Ange, what'd I do?" Jesse huffed under her harsh gaze. 

"Jesse McCree, you blacked out in the middle of a mission. We were all worried because there didn't seem to be anything wrong with you, you just... You just collapsed! What was going on, McCree?" she asked, brows furrowed. Her grip on her clipboard was white-knuckled and she looked angrier than Jesse'd ever seen her. 

"I... I'm fine, Ange, really, I just... I've got no earthly idea what happened out there, an' to be quite honest... well, I don't remember bein' on a mission, either. I just remember... I had a real awful headache, but I've been havin' those lately, an' I just thought-"

"Why didn't you tell me about them, McCree?"

Jesse chewed his lip and looked away. 

"Well... I figured they had somethin' to do with m' soul mark, an' I figured... I didn't wanna tell you."

"You /'didn't wanna'/? Jesse, you could've been killed-"

"Angela, I'm fine," Jesse asserted.

The young doctor huffed and swore in her native tounge. 

"Fine, Jesse, I just have a few other questions."

"Like what?"

"Do you remember anything before you blacked out?"

"Not that I recall. You said I was on a mission?"

"Yes, McCree. You were with Commander Reyes on a small mission in Japan. Reyes said your soul mark flashed and you went rigid right before you both were about to strike."

"I was in Japan?!" McCree exclaimed, sitting up frantically. 

"Woah, calm down, Jesse, you have injuries! I don't want them to get worse," Angela piped, holding out her arms to gently push him back down. 

"I thought we were just about to strike when I blacked out. Why've I got injuries?" he asked, rubbing his bandaged stomach. 

Angela frowned and tapped her pencil on her clipboard. 

"We... we don't know. When we picked you up, you were very bruised. ...Jesse, have you considered... that all of this could be tied to your soul mark?" Angela asked, glancing from her clipboard to him. 

"I... I guess it could be. I just... Why now, Ange? I got m' mark three years ago, an' nothin' crazy like this 's happened," he huffed. 

Angela took a moment to ponder his question.

"Well, you were in Japan. Maybe you got close to your soul mate. That writing in your mark... it's Japanese."

"Right, right, I get that, but-"

"Maybe they just received theirs!" Angela blurted out, eyes running rapidly over her clipboard. 

She looked up excitedly at Jesse. Jesse just... blinked at her. 

"What's so exciting about that?"

"I've always... wondered about my soul mark. It's been there since I turned fifteen, never have I met them. I... had given up, but this may prove..."

She faded off into muttering and scribbling on her clipboard. 

Jesse smiled with amusement.

"Say, Ange, what /is/ your soul mark, anyway?" Jesse aksed, bringing the woman from her distracted state. 

She pulled back her left sleeve to display curling black letters accompanied by two intricate feathers above and below.

"It's Arabic for 'my love'," Angela sighed, tracing the letters. 

Jesse smirked.

"You ever asked Ana about hers?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Angela rolled her eyes and nodded. 

"Yes, we've spoken many a time about... our marks. And Jesse, I know what you were implying; it is not her, I know for sure," she snorted. 

Jesse burst into laughter and his soul mark pulsed in response. He looked down at it, wondering about his mystery man. He looked back up at Angela, who was back to worrying her lip and staring at her mark. Something clicked in Jesse's head and he cracked another grin. 

"Ange, I think I figured out who your soul mate is."

Angela once again rolled her eyes, despite the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. 

"Shut up and get some rest, McCree. I don't see anything too wrong with you at the moment, but you aren't going back out on a mission until next week."

"Next week?! Ange, come on-"

"Rest, or I'll tell the Commander you can't join him at all," she threatened, glaring at Jesse. 

Jesse sighed and leaned back into his pillow, mumbling a quiet, "Yes, ma'am..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you all who gave kudos! I'm flattered, and they all make me feel great and give me inspiration to write more! I know I said updates are Tues/Thurs, but uh... I thought yesterday was Thursday at the time, so... woops! I'll really just be updating whenever I feel like I've written a good enough chapter... Which may be rather often as it seems!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo really wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! It's been too long, and apologize, really. Time just... got away from me. This chapter isn't very long, either, and I hope you'll forgive me for that, but! I'll try to get back to it, I promise.  
> ...  
> With that, enjoy!
> 
> (I added the end, finally!)

Smoke. Fire. Warmth. Hanzo mulled over his second dream when he woke. The man he saw must have been his soul mate. It was... unnerving, knowing what he looked like. The man he was tied to... his universal bond... He looked so... big. The man he'd seen was unlike any other he was used to, light brown skin, hairy... Hanzo guessed from his features that he was an American. His smile was crooked, and his hair was long in the front and short in the back, and he seemed to be wearing... a cowboy hat? No, entire cowboy attire.

Hanzo was perplexed. He had to admit that he had never thought about what his soul mate would look like, and the way this man looked was hardly something he himself could've imagined. Honestly, he never really thought about whether his mate would be male or not. Hanzo hummed and turned to look out the window. The sunset graced his eyes and he found himself welcoming the coming darkness. He'd get to see his soul mate again. He paused as the thought crossed his mind, and he smiled. It felt good to be able to think that.

\---

Genji had begged his father not to check on Hanzo, claiming that he was fine. Of course, though, he couldn't move his father on his position. The elders would soon cath on, and Genji knew they wouldn't approve. Genji himself was excited for his brother. He couldn't wait to talk to him about their dreams and their marks and what their soul mates looked like... Hell, everything. He was always too nervous to talk to Hanzo before about his own, knowing his big brother to become tense and bitter, but now... Now was his chance! ...As long as his father didn't scare Hanzo away from dreaming of dreaming of his future with his soul mate.

Genji sighed and turned his eyes to to window at the end of the hall. A small bird sat in the sakura tree just outside, chirping.

"Little bird," Genji hummed, walking over to the window, "You should go to sleep!"

The small bird turned its tiny head to look at him and Genji sighed.

"Be still my heart," he swooned. "I've been c h o s e n !"

He lifted open the window and stretched out his arm.

"Come on, little birdie, c'mere. Just-"

Just as the bird began to consider his finger, his father slammed the sliding door to his brother's room shut. The bird flitted away and Genji sighed again, disappointed.

"Hello, father," Genji greeted, closing and locking the window.

Their father paused and glared at him.

"Do not fill your elder brother's head with dreams. If you do speak to him, do not speak of his mark. We will remedy that soon enough," he spoke evenly.

As their father walked away, Genji slipped into his brother's room.

"Hanzo!" he called, drawing the other boy's gaze from the window.

Hanzo turned and inclined his head.

"Hello, Genji. I see you are back."

"Ah, you caught me earlier! I was rather worried for you, brother. You just collapsed! I stayed around until father made me leave," Genji laughed. "So, brother, tell me-- what are they like?" he continued, sitting on the edge of Hanzo's bed and looking at him with wide eyes.

Hanzo flicked his gaze to the floor and blushed.

"Oh, Genji, you don't really care about that..." Hanzo fidgeted.

Genji almost squealed; he'd never seen his brother act like this before!

"C'mon, anija, you've got to tell me!" he exclaimed, bouncing excitedly.

Hanzo raised his hands in defeat and nodded.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. I think... I think he's American. He's tall, and his skin is much darker than ours, and his hair is like... like milk chocolate. And... His smile is crooked..." Hanzo explained, gaze now focused on his wrist.

Genji hummed happily and reached out to examine his mark.

"Ooh, Hanzo, that's beautiful..."

Hanzo nodded and looked at his brother, gaze flicking across his enamoured face. He closed his eyes as the depictions in the first dream shuttered over his memory.

"Genji," Hanzo blurted, sitting up and reaching out to hold his brother in place by his shoulders.

"What is it, brother?" Genji blinked, startled.

"Genji, I- ...Father says he wants to take my mark away. He says I don't need it, but I... I want it so bad--"

"Don't need it?!" Genji scoffed, "It's your soul mate, your destiny--"

"I know, I know, Genji, but it's worse than that. I had a dream, a premonition, I think. My dragons were there. They said... to pay attention. I'd never thought the elders would make me do such a thing--"

"What do you mean, brother? What's worse than taking away your soul mark, your destiny?"

Hanzo gripped his brother's shoulders, knuckles white.

"Genji, they want me to kill you."

Genji was quiet for a moment before sitting back. Hanzo's hands fell from his shoulders.

"That... that cannot be, brother, why would they..."

Genji trailed off as he remembered all of his faults, his escapades, his missed training, and his attitude.

"It is not something I could do, Genji. You don't deserve it. I could not--"

"Have they asked you, yet, Hanzo?" Genji asked, looking back at his brother.

Hanzo shook his head. Genji placed his right hand on Hanzo's shoulder.

"Wait until they do; if they ever do. We'll come up with something. Promise," Genji smiled at him.

Hanzo nodded and touched his brother’s hand.

"Of course, brother. Of course," he sighed, returning his brother’s soft smile.

Genji nodded and stood.

"Now, brother, get some sleep!" he hummed, winking at Hanzo.

As his brother disappeared behind the sliding door, Hanzo's smile faltered. He wished he had the confidence of his sixteen-year-old brother, but he knew what the clan meant to his father, to the elders. They would never allow Genji to continue as he was, despite his father's known preference for the spirit of his youngest, his little sparrow. Their father would soon tire of him, Hanzo assumed, once he understood that Genji wasn't going to change. 

Hanzo dipped his head into his hands. What was he to do...? Worry bent his brow and he leaned back against his headboard. Underneath his worry, the gentle browns of his soul mate dream lingered, warming his cheeks. His father had warned against entertaining his dreams and he had pressed that Hanzo should forget the sweet pull of that sun-kissed skin...

After a long while spent torn between worrying and dreaming, Hanzo fell asleep, the light in his room flickering out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally added the end after so long... I apologize for not working on it! My life's been uhm... a little hectic...
> 
> Thank you so so much for all who've kudo'd and commented! They make my heart buzz, and I really appreciate it. Hopefully, writer's block won't chain me down the next time I sit down to write tonight...  
> Wish me luck!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse meets with his superiors and discovers some unexpected information.  
> Hanzo wakes to some suspicious news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> //Edit: I added more at the end that I'd planned on writing a while back-- sorry for the wait!

When Jesse arrived back in Japan, he was greeted with the glare of his commander. He opened his mouth to say something, but Commander Reyes held up a hand to stop him. Then, his hand landed on Jesse's shoulder and gripped it tight, pulling him into a... hug?

"C-commander?" Jesse mumbled, arms drifting up to wrap hesitantly around the older man.

No response came. After a moment, Reyes pulled away. He gave Jesse a pointed glare.

"You scared me, kid," he grumbled, turning to walk down the hallway of the Blackwatch compound.

"I'm sorry, Commander, I guess I didn't--"

"It's not your /fault/, Jesse. Our cover wasn't blown and no one died, but mijo... I thought we were gonna lose you."

Jesse huffed a breath and looked down at his shoes. They walked down several halls before Reyes spoke again.

"Something similar happened to me when I was your age, I just didn't make the connection..."

He shook his head.

"I'll... talk with you about it after you meet with Morrison," he went on.

Jesse blinked incredulously.

"I'm meeting with /Morrison/? Why? I--"

"He needs to know that you're fit enough to continue this mission."

"Aw, hell, Gabe--"

"/Commander/," he growled, all former tenderness nowhere to be seen.

Jesse promptly shut up. The dark, dimly lit hallways of the compound made Jesse more and more uncomfortable as they walked. Anxiety settled deep in the pit of his stomach as they turned into the hall that lead to the designated conference room.

"Uh, sir, are you sure I have to--"

The door opened and Jesse's voice died in his throat. The Overwatch Strike Commander stood in the doorway, gaze first falling on Reyes and then sharply turning to Jesse. He didn't say anything as he moved to allow them entrance into the small room.

"Mornin', Strike Commander," Jesse nodded to the older man, only receiving an offhand glare.

Morrison shut the door and stood in front of the table Jesse and Gabriel sat down at.

"McCree, I'm going to need you to tell me exactly what happened the day you passed out in the middle of your mission and everything you can remember that followed," Jack said, crossing his arms and looking down at Jesse.

Fidgeting, Jesse looked across the table at Gabriel before turning his nervous gaze to the Strike Commander.

"Uhm, I don't rightly know, sir. I can't remember, that is. All I know is that we were in Japan and m' soulmark acted up, so I passed out."

Morrison's glare flicked over to Gabriel before returning to Jesse.

The Blackwatch commander stayed silent, knowing full well he couldn't influence anything Jack felt about McCree's ability in the moment.

"Has anyone informed you of what your recent mission entailed?" Jack asked.

"No, sir," Jesse said sheepishly, adjusting his position in his chair.

Morrison nodded and gestured at Reyes, giving him the floor.

"We were on a reconnaissance mission; there are some powerful families in Japan that I thought we should take a look at-- investigate. You and I were just about to infiltrate one of the Shimada Clan's compounds when your soulmark went haywire and you passed out. Thank God we weren't in there when it happened, or we would've been in some seriously deep shit," Reyes explained.

"Damn, sure as shit, you're right, Commander. What, did I hit my head or somethin'? 'S that why I can't remember?"

"Yeah. You went unconscious from a standing position, hit your head on the concrete. I'm just glad it doesn't seem to be affecting you in a major way," Gabe nodded, glancing back at Jack.

Morrison held Reyes' gaze for a moment before leveling it on Jesse.

"How are you feeling? Have you been eating your regular meals? Are you still in pain, at all, anywhere?" Jack pressed, hoping to glean Jesse's well-being from his answers.

"I'm feeling mighty fine, Commander Morrison, besides bein' a little shocked. I've eaten everything they've put in front a' me, if I'm being honest, and the only thing really botherin' me is this bruise I've got on my shoulder. I think I'm feelin' quite alright," Jesse explained, giving his superior a nervous smile.

Jack hummed and considered him for a moment.

"Are you sure, McCree? I don't want to send you into a mission just to have you rushed back to Angela the next week," he said skeptically.

Jesse perked and spoke in earnest, "Sir, that's not gonna happen. I feel just fine, and I know I'll be able to give my all to the mission, now. Please, sir, if you'll let me, I'd really like to get back out there."

Jack leaned back on his hips and returned his attention to Gabe.

"What do you think, Commander Reyes?" he asked him, raising his eyebrows and cocking his head.

"I think he's essential to the mission and he's ready to help. I'll take him whenever you deem him ready, Jack," he responded smoothly.

The Strike Commander straightened his back at the mention of his first name and his icy gaze faltered slightly.

"Right. ...Well, McCree, I'm allowing you to go ahead, but keep an eye on those headaches Angela told me about, alright? You're a good soldier, Jesse. We'd hate to lose you."

Jesse nodded and spoke a humbled, "Yeah, o' course. Will do, Strike Commander."

Jack smiled gently at him for only a moment before dismissing him. Jesse stood and walked out, waiting for Gabe outside the door. The  
Blackwatch commander came out a few minutes later with a surprisingly less stern expression on his face.

The walk back through the compound was peacefully quiet, making Jesse uncomfortable and relieved all at the same time. He watched Gabriel's back questioningly, keeping his thoughts to himself. When they reached the hangar, Gabe turned to Jesse.

"I... I told you something similar happened to me when I was around your age. It was... scary, at the time. But Jesse, what I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone else. I know you're trained to keep your mouth shut, but I'm telling you: this is no business of anyone else in this organization. Do you understand, mijo?"

Jesse blinked at the gravity of what he was suggesting and the sudden familiarity returning to his speech.

"I uhm. Yeah, of course. I'll keep m' mouth shut tight. Lock it up, throw away th' key, an' all that. What happened, though, Gabe? Yer talkin' like it's somethin' that could end the world," Jesse huffed, brow furrowing at his commander.

Gabe gave him a solid look and then sighed.

"Jesse, when it happened to me, it was back when I was in the SEP. It happened... It happened when I met Jack."

A long moment passed, silence falling between Reyes and McCree. Jesse had smiled a little at first, believing his commander to be joking, but the seriousness in his eyes made his smile disappear. Something felt strange about all of this. Reyes and Morrison…? Jesse had never considered it before, but now…

“Yer shittin’ me, Commander,” Jesse muttered, looking at Reyes with wide eyes. 

Gabriel gave him a look and crossed his arms, smirk forming under his mustache. Jesse’s slack-jawed expression brightened and a smile tugged at his lips.

“No shit! You an’ Commander Morrison are soulmates?!” Jesse exclaimed, small smile blowing up into an excited grin.

Reyes gave a huff at Jesse’s overexcitement and nodded, smirk shifting to grace his hard features with a genuine smile. 

“I’ll… tell you the details on the way back to our mission, okay, mijo?”

Jesse nodded enthusiastically and clapped his commander on the shoulder.

“Ho-lee shit, Gabe,” Jesse said, grinning up at Gabriel as they moved to their designated vehicle. 

The Blackwatch commander just shot a glare and shook his head at the giggling young man. When they reached the van, Reyes shoved McCree into it and slammed the door. Jesse gave a bark of laughter and situated himself in his seat. When Reyes got in the driver’s seat, he just continued to grin at him. After a good five minutes, Reyes shoved Jesse’s hat down over his face and muttered, “Shut it, pendejo.”

\---  
Morning blessed Hanzo with little light to disturb his slumber. A storm front had moved in during the early morning hours and the sky was clouded over. The sunrise made no appearance, and Hanzo slept late into the morning. He was woken, however, around eleven by his impatient brother.

“Hanzoooo! Anija, come on, get up! We have much to do today!” Genji urged for the third time this morning, his earlier attempts thwarted by Hanzo’s deep sleep and insistent dreams.

The elder brother let out a childish groan and rolled over, mumbling something about ‘five more minutes’, and Genji rolled his eyes. 

“Come on! I have a magnificent day planned— condoned by father! — and you’re wasting our time!” he hummed, ripping the covers off of Hanzo.

Hanzo sat up almost immediately, turning an incredulous expression towards Genji.

“What are you going on about…?” Hanzo huffed, grabbing for his covers. 

Genji laughed at his brother’s morning moodiness and balled up his blankets, tucking them tightly under his arm and padding across the room. Hanzo stumbled out of bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand. 

“Genji, please, I do not wish to deal with your bothersome playfulness today…” he said, straightening his back and shooting his brother a warning glance. 

“Aw, Hanzo, you’re so dramatic! I just want to take advantage of today. It’s not often that father allows us time in the city,” Genji said, unfazed and smiling widely at him. 

A feeling of confusion followed by utter disbelief washed over Hanzo. This couldn’t be true. His father never willingly allowed them free time as such, and he highly doubted that Genji had convinced him to allow them into the city by themselves. His expression betrayed his doubt to his brother and Genji crossed his arms.

“Aw, come on, anija! I wouldn’t lie or make up fantasies just to get you out of bed. I’m being true, father really is letting us go! I said you deserved it, you know, because of all that’s happened… He said it would be a good distraction, better than just training.”

Hanzo frowned and sighed, turning to scrounge up an outfit of some sort.

“I am going to eat breakfast and make sure you are telling me the truth,” he said before walking out. 

Genji made a pouty face and dropped Hanzo’s blankets unceremoniously on the floor. 

“Stubborn!” Genji called after him, stepping out into the hallway.

Hanzo didn’t give him a second glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so damn long... Senior year is really kicking my ass. I'm really going to try to keep up a better schedule of updating, because I know that waiting months for fanfics to update is never fun.
> 
> //Edit: Wow, I haven't updated since... January?! God, guys, I'm so sorry. I'm working on Chapter six now, so I should *actually* have it out rather soon. 
> 
> Thank you all for kudos and comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's bored and Hanzo's skeptical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy.

The drive from the compound was filled with a gentle silence. Jesse was preoccupied with wandering thoughts about the last time he was here, head leaned against the glass of the passenger-side window. Reyes snuck glances at the young man while he drove, only a tad bit anxious about the discussion soon to come; he hadn’t told that story in several years. He didn’t really plan on ever regaling it to anyone, but now, it seemed important and relevant to whatever Jesse was going through.

Gabe turned his eyes back to the road ahead, a calm settling within his chest. Jesse was going to be okay, he knew. All of this soulmate stuff was going to pass soon enough. They might even happen upon the kid who caused Jesse’s episode… They could recruit them, maybe, and then they and Jesse could work out whatever was going so screwy with their bond… Gabriel turned up a mountain road and took a moment to appreciate the rolling hills that were laid out before them. Far off was their destination, but from here Gabe could spot about where Hanamura sat amongst the green expanse.

“Might want to rest, McCree,” Reyes said, shooting a look at the eighteen-year-old next to him, “We’ve got a long road ahead of us.”

Jesse nodded and set his seat back a few notches, turning over and pulling his hat over his face. Gabriel gave a soft snort of amusement but kept his eyes trained forward. This was gonna be a long drive.

\--

Hanzo closed his eyes as he made his way to their breakfast room, struggling a bit to control his breathing. Genji meant well, but all of his fussing applied a pressure to Hanzo’s chest that caused his breaths to come short and quick. Such a feeling was not unfamiliar to him, but lately with all the tension building within the clan, these bouts of anxiety were more common than not. All Hanzo could do at the moment was lean against the wall and take deep, measured breaths. He found himself rubbing his clammy palms rhythmically against the fabric of his pants, making a solid feeling settle within his chest. After a while, finally feeling grounded, he walked into the room.

Hanzo sat down adjacent to his father, quietly gathering food from the breakfast spread and settling down to eat. His father said nothing to him as he ate, only silently perusing his newspaper and taking sips from his tea every now and again. When Hanzo finished, he set his plate and bowl aside for a maid to retrieve and turned his body towards his father.

“Otousan,” Hanzo began, straightening his back, “Genji told me that you are allowing us the day in the city. I thought I should check with you before we went out— is he telling the truth?”

Hanzo’s father set down his newspaper and looked at his eldest son with a calm expression.

“Ah, yes, I think it would be good for the both of you. You need some distractions and Genji needs someone to watch over him. I hope you two take advantage of this opportunity,” he said, nodding slightly towards the end.

Hanzo thought he saw a flicker of something in his father’s expression, something sad, but it came and went in a mere moment.

“Thank you, Father,” Hanzo said before rising. “We will be back before the sun sets.”

“No need, Hanzo. You boys go have fun,” his father countered, a gentle smile forming on his lips.

Hanzo bowed, expression blank, and padded out of the room. When he slid the door closed, he furrowed his brow. His father hardly ever smiled anymore…

“Hanzo! What did he saaaaay?” Genji hummed as he approached from down the hall.

Hanzo looked up at him and smiled, a creeping feeling rising within him told him that it was the exact same smile his father had just given him moments ago.

“He said we could go. I’ll go get dressed… and you should, too,” Hanzo said, eyeing Genji’s bedclothes.

Genji stuck his tongue out at him and poked his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t take too long!” he said, grinning at Hanzo before taking off to his room.

Hanzo sighed and turned towards his own room, feeling something dark sink in to his mind. He’d tell Genji about his father’s odd behavior later. Now, it was time to… to have fun. He hadn’t had real fun in such a long time.

 

\--

 

The car ride lasted a lot longer than Jesse’d expected. He had slept for at least three hours, but when he woke, Reyes told him there were still a couple of hours left. 

“A couple hours?! Jesus, Commander, I thought nappin’ would pass the time! Damn…” Jesse huffed as he pressed the button to put his seat-back up.

“Ah, well, sometimes you have to wait for things, mijo,” Reyes snorted, shooting a smirk at the young man. 

Jesse gave him the stink-eye and settled into his seat once again, turning to observe the town they were driving through. It wasn’t large in the least, but several people were walking the market that ran along the sides of the road. McCree slow-blinked as he watched a couple haggle over some art as they passed by, his thoughts dissipating. He guessed zoning out would be the second best choice in this circumstance… 

“McCree, are you up for that story?” Reyes blurted after a while, breaking McCree’s absence. 

“Uhhh-- sure, boss. The one about you an’ Commander Morrison?” Jesse said hesitantly.

Gabe nodded and adjusted his position in the driver’s seat.

“It happened a long time ago, kid, back when Jack and I... first met, in the SEP. The group was small enough that when we all came together, it looked like some ragtag team already. On the way there, though, I started to get kinda woosy. My head was spinning, mijo, and I almost didn’t make it to the compound; my commanding officer was worried that the trial shot that they gave us all earlier was acting up. I told him I was fine and toughed it out for another twenty minutes, but it subsided once we arrived. I figured it was just anxiety or something fucking with me, but when I walked into the compound with the rest of the troops, I caught a glimpse of golden-blonde hair and that ridiculously pale skin… It all hit me like a brick when he turned to watch us other recruits walk in. Seeing him for the first time… Jesus, mijo, I wish that morning had been different, because right after we made eye contact, both of us just passed out.”

Jesse blinked at Reyes, mouth agape. 

“That’s one helluva story, Commander. Is… that all that happened?” he said, eyes wide with interest.

“No, but that’s the most important part,” Reyes huffed, suddenly feeling antsy. Regaling even a little bit of that whole thing made him long for the past, when he could hold Jack as long as he wanted and not have to worry about paperwork or scandal. 

Gabe gave a ragged breath and glanced at Jesse, who seemed to be a little disappointed.

“What is it, McCree?” he said, turning his gaze sharply back to the road ahead of them.

“Nothin’, Gabe, I just… Well, I expected somethin’ more exciting,” Jesse said sheepishly.

Reyes snorted and then broke out into laughter, shaking his head.

“More exciting? What, do you want me to just open the floodgates and rant to you about my past? I figured you’d get bored if I did that,” he spoke with a grin, shooting a sly look at the young man in the seat next to him.

“Well-- I dunno, why can’t you just let it out! It might be… kinda gross or wierd to think about, but I’m tryin’ to figure my own deal out and you guys’ story might help out,” Jesse said, leaning his jaw into the palm of his hand. 

Gabe hummed and nodded.

“Well, alright, if… if you say so, mijo,” Gabe mumbled, almost to himself, “I guess I can start with the morning of…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, guys, it's been a bit! I just want to thank all of you who've left kudos and comments, they all make me smile! Honestly, you guys are awesome for sticking with my horrible update schedule. I don't wanna jinx myself, so I won't actually plan one... I'll just hope my laziness doesn't take over. Woof. 
> 
> The next chapter will most likely be an entire flashback, so sorry this setup isn't exactly planned very well... I have to fix that. But! I know what I'll be writing for the next few chapters, so wish me luck!
> 
> \--defenest


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, look, I finished in a reasonable amount of time...? 
> 
> I had fun writing this one, hope you enjoy!

_ When Gabriel Reyes woke up that fateful morning, he was utterly groggy. This was, however, extremely unexpected for the military man when you consider his training as well as his unfortunate designation as a morning person. He’d lose that early-morning bright look in a decade or two, but this morning… This morning was an oddity. He shook himself and trudged through his morning routine, making it to the base cafeteria by seven. One of his commanding officers waved him over as he stepped out of the line with his tray of breakfast. _

 

_ “Reyes! You’re looking shitty today, had a rough night?” he barked, crossing his arms at Gabe. _

 

_ “No, sir, just a rough time waking up. I’ll be ready by the time we ship out,” Gabe replied swiftly, dipping his head in goodbye before walking off to join his squadmates at their rowdy table. _

 

_ The gang teased him about his ‘sleeping in’, accusing him of being too stuck in a steamy soulmate dream to notice the rest of them waking around him. He just shot back witty remarks about their own laziness, trying to distract them from continuing to jab at him. In truth, he  _ had _ been dreaming of the handsome man who always seemed to occupy his nights, but it was not any exciting or sexy dream… If he was being  _ completely  _ honest, it was just a vision of them walking together. Sunlight filtered in from above, and great fields surrounded them. Something about that landscape made his heart ache like mad, but for what reason, he wasn’t sure. _

 

_ He had felt the slightest brush of fingertips on his wrist, then in his palm, and in the dream he had turned to look at his soulmate… For the briefest moment, he gazed into the crystal-clear confident sapphire of Jack Morrison’s eyes, and the world around him sunk into nothing. It was just them, then, in the dark of what night this was, and he felt Jack’s hand grip his own so tight that it felt as if he was afraid of letting go. And then-- light. Morning. Gabe shook away the fog of the dream and shoved the last spoonful of his oatmeal into his mouth. God, this was going to be a long morning. _

 

_ After breakfast, Gabe and his squadmates headed to the medical wing, where they were told to strip their shirts and sit on cold metal tables to await their first dosage of the drug.  _ Drug _ was probably an understatement; they’d told them this stuff was going to make them _ super-human _ , to prepare them for the rage of the omnics. This first injection was to test if their bodies could even tolerate a small amount of the chemicals. Gabe figured most of his friends could make it through, as well as he himself, but when the needle went into his vein, he had an overwhelming urge to scream. To say it hurt like hell was a total understatement; it was hard to focus on even breathing while the drug seared through his veins.  _

 

_ The nurses laid each soldier out on their respective metal tables after they were given the drug. Gabe felt the cold on his back clash with the fire in his skin, but he could do nothing but sit there and wait… To see if the drug killed him or not. Thankfully, after an hour or so passed, they all could sit up and move without feeling like passing out-- _

 

“Wait wait wait, Gabe, they put stuff in you that coulda killed you?!” Jesse blurted, completely disrupting Reyes’ flow.

 

“...Of course they did, Jesse, we were  _ experiments _ ,” Reyes deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at the young man next to him.

 

“Shit, boss, you never told me that! All I knew was that it was some fancy program, I thought that maybe they’d done it before…? Sorry for interrupting. ...But uh, is it gonna get excitin’ anytime soon?” Jesse said, shifting his position in the passenger seat.

 

Gabe rolled his eyes and said, “What did I just say about being patient?”

 

Jesse grumbled a little to himself before huffing, “I gotta be patient sometimes, I know… Go ahead an’ continue, please.”

 

Gabriel snorted and nodded, settling back into the storytelling mood.

  
  


_ They told the drugged soldiers that the new compound wasn’t far, but in reality it was extremely far. Three hours felt like thirty minutes in the soldiers’ stupor, and after four, they began to notice time moving normally again. Ten minutes passed, and it appeared as if all of the recruits were back to their normal selves, talking and teasing one another about their responses to the drug. Gabe laughed along with his squadmates, but he uncharacteristically kept to himself throughout the ride. About thirty minutes later, Gabe felt the center of his back start to tingle, and a few moments later, burn. It was his soulmark, he knew-- but why in hell was it acting up now? _

 

_ Gabe shifted in his seat and reached back to rub the back of his neck, feeling the sweat beginning to bead there. Jesus, he was hot… Was no one else hot? His vision swam for a moment, but he blinked it away. Someone said something to him, but in his haze, he couldn’t tell which of his squadmates had tried to talk to him. To his right, he heard someone-- his commanding officer-- call his name, and he abruptly snapped out of it. _

 

_ “Reyes, are you alright? Do we need to take you back, soldier?” he asked, lacking his usual bitterness. _

 

_ “No-- no, sir, I’m fine, it was just-- my soulmark was acting up. Nothing to worry about, sir,” Gabe responded, head cleared.  _

 

_ He was still hot, but the burning had subsided and the haze had dissipated. Whatever was screwing him up had passed for the moment, thank God. It would’ve sucked to have to go home just because of an overreactive soulmark…  _

 

_ Ten or so minutes later found them arriving at the brand-new SEP compound. The soldiers filed out, their commanding officer barking at them about ‘being late’.  _ Late _ , Gabe thought, _ How in hell were we late? We’re the only recruits…  _ But as it turned out, that had only been speculation; there were four other squadrons, all waiting for the fifth to arrive in the cafeteria of the compound.  _

 

_ When they walked in, Gabe felt a pull deep within his chest, and his soulmark flared in searing heat. His eyelids fluttered at the sudden ache that invaded his senses, and he immediately broke out into a sweat. He stepped-- or, rather, stumbled out of line against his better judgement to get a better look at the other squads, searching for… someone. It couldn’t be possible, could it? Gabriel always assumed he’d meet Jack on a mission or something, not  _ in _ the military,  _ serving _ with him.  _

 

_ A glimpse of golden hair caught his eye, and his lips formed the name of his soulmate. He blinked slow in his haze, unsure if he was just mouthing the words or actually speaking… It made no difference, because the blonde Gabe had spotted was now stumbling out of his own line, searching to catch a glimpse of his soulmate’s face. Brown eyes met blue, and the two men froze, if only for a moment, before passing out cold. _

  
  


Jesse hummed once Gabe had finished that section of the story, fiddling with his hat.

 

“Now, that was definitely more entertainin’, I’d say,” he grinned cheekily, glancing at Gabe.

 

“You up for any more?” Reyes asked, “Looks like we’ll be close, soon.”

 

“Well-- lemme ask you this: How’d you guys pass all those tests and stuff if you were passin’ out every time you were near each other?” Jesse inquired thoughtfully.

 

“Ah, mijo, that’s the thing. After that, they  _ tried _ to keep us apart…”

  
  


_ The next week was utter hell. The doctors wouldn’t let them speak to one another, and Gabe was starting to get pissed. He didn’t wait all of his teen life for his soulmate only to lose him because a bunch of doctors were scared. He had tried several times to get up and try to find Jack, but the doctors were already one step ahead, it seemed. Each attempt ended in Gabe being escorted back to his cramped infirmary room, scowl blatant on his face. _

 

_ Gabe started to feel sick a week and a half after their arrival. He figured it was probably the most recent dosage of the drug, but that usually came with vomit or blood… Honestly, Gabe wasn’t sure what was wrong, he just felt… bad. He asked once if his sick feeling could be due to his lack of contact with his new soulmate, but the nurses wouldn’t listen. And so, Gabe waited, trying not to die. Two weeks later, he had a visitor. _

_ Jack Morrison slipped into Gabe’s room, looking around as if to make sure no one saw him. Gabe blinked slowly as he watched the blonde stand confidently and smile in his direction. His first thought was that this was all a dream, and Jack was far away in another infirmary bed in his same position. His hazy thoughts were interrupted by the cool touch of cold fingers on his own very warm skin. _

 

_ “Gabe,” Jack said, smiling at Gabriel with the most open smile he’d ever seen. _

 

_ “Jack…?” Gabe mumbled, trying to blink away the lingering fog. _

 

_ “Hey. You’re… really him, right? My soul mate?” Jack asked, almost rhetorically. _

 

_ “Yeah, Jack, I think-- I know it. I can  _ feel _ it…” Gabe said gently, looking from the hand on his arm to the face he’d dreamt of every night since he hit his teens.  _

 

_ Jack’s smile broke into a giddy grin for a moment. _

 

_ “Just wanted to check,” he joked, winking at Gabe. _

 

_ Gabriel smirked at the other man and shook his head.  _

 

_ “Can’t you see I’m trying to rest, golden boy? And-- hey, how aren’t you laid out like me somewhere, huh?” he huffed. _

 

_ “I’ve had more doses of that shit than you, I think. We got here early,” Jack hummed in that unique, ridiculously gravely voice of his.  _

 

_ “Huh, sure you did,” Gabe snorted. _

 

_ “I think you just need a healthy dose of my presence,” Jack shrugged, feeling his soulmark buzz at his fingers brushing Gabriel’s skin. “I read somewhere that us being together should help.” _

 

_ “Pff, tell that to the doctors,” Gabe grumbled. _

 

_ Jack tipped his head and looked over his shoulder. _

 

_ “I think I need to get back. I’ll keep visiting, though, to prove we’re actually good for each other,” Jack said, pulling his hand away. “Don’t go anywhere.” _

 

_ Gabe rolled  his eyes and called after Jack’s leaving form, “Nice to meet you, too, Morrison!” _

 

_ As he sat back, he felt a calm wash over him. It was comforting, knowing that his soulmate was…  _ here.

 

“Aw, you got better because the Commander hung around, so they let you work together? Damn, that’s pretty sweet, Gabe,” Jesse grinned, fiddling with his hat.

 

“Yeah, I wish it was that easy to fix problems nowadays,” Gabe grumbled as they pulled up to the street that would take them down the main street of Hanamura.

 

Jesse opened his mouth to comment, but thought better of it. 

 

After a few silent moments, Reyes gestured to the town sprouting up around them.

 

“Welcome back to Hanamura, McCree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeeze, thanks to all of you who've commented and kudo'd! Those really make me smile and inspire me!
> 
> \--defenest


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I owe you guys a big apology-- I really thought I was going to be able to actually start a schedule and update weekly. Unfortunately, once I planned out this chapter, I realized it was going to be extremely long and I had no real push to finish writing it. After months of sitting around and procrastinating writing this, I realized I could just break it up into smaller chapters! It became way more manageable once I figured that out, and I am immensely sorry it took me so long!
> 
> But hey, here's chapter eight!

Jesse gaped at the town, feeling his soulmark buzz. This place was beautiful; how could he have forgotten it…? He must’ve hit his head hard, shit. Gabe pulled the car into a garage under a vague building and got out.

“C’mon, McCree, we’ve got work to do,” he called as Jesse slipped out after him.

“Right, right, Commander,” he mumbled as he caught up to Gabe. 

The two of them made their way through the building, passing a few of the other members of Blackwatch recently stationed to keep an eye on the Shimada Clan’s movements. Gabe lead them to the infirmary, glancing back at Jesse for a moment before sliding open the door. 

“Ah, Commander Reyes, McCree, I’ve been expecting you,” the resident doctor, Moira O’Deorian, greeted them from her desk.

McCree blinked at her and glanced at Gabe, puzzled.

“She’s here to keep an eye on… us, just in case,” Reyes supplied, turning to gather some medical supplies.

“...Right, us. C’mon, Commander, I can handle myself just fine! And-- what’s she gonna do, she’s not a doctor like Ange!” Jesse huffed, following close beside Reyes in attempt to avoid the Irish woman’s cold gaze.

“I am right here, you know, and I don’t have to justify my doctoral history to a rookie barely old enough to drink,” Moira chimed in from her desk, digging through a rather full file. “Anyway, I’ll be monitoring your health from here, and if either of you is injured or compromised, I’ll be able to call for backup. Your safety is not my concern, but it is the Commander’s. I trust you will be fine with this, McCree.”

Jesse leaned back against the table Reyes was at and crossed his arms, giving a sheepish nod in understanding. Her little speech embarrassed him, to be honest, but as she spoke, his soulmark had begun to itch, so he wasn’t in right mood to snap back at her. After all, if she was monitoring their health, there was a possibility that she could affect it somehow… Jesse’s anxious brain didn’t need that added pressure at the moment, so he kept his mouth shut. A few agonizing minutes later, Gabriel tossed a duffel bag to Jesse and slipped on his own backpack.

“Alright, we’re going out on a short recon before we infiltrate tomorrow night. Jesse, in that bag, there’s some casual clothes. I need you to change-- we’re going to be tourists this time around. Meet me by the car in five,” Reyes explained, walking by Jesse towards the door with his last sentence.

“Yes, sir,” Jesse called after him, standing in place for a moment before leaving the infirmary and walking into one of the nearest bathrooms to change.

 

\---

 

The town of Hanamura was truly beautiful, especially during spring. The cherry blossom trees made the historic town even more picturesque, and Jesse found himself forgetting he and Gabe were about to start working. Hell, Gabe had probably already slipped into that work mode of his; no nonsense and quiet, just ready to get the job done. Jesse chanced a look at Gabe, but all he saw in the man’s face was blank confidence. This part wasn’t going to be hard, and Jesse probably didn’t have to worry about any soulmate shenanigans, being that they were about to be around a whole bunch of tourists… though his soulmark was starting to itch more and more as they walked. 

The crowds grew more busy as they made their way through the cramped, ancient streets. Jesse stuck close to his Commander, looking up at the approaching gates in awe. The town was beautiful, but the gates leading to the Shimada compound were… extraordinary. He found it sort of dream-like, to be here in this mass of people just outside where his soulmate lurked... Jesse tripped over someone’s heel and stumbled into Gabe’s back.

“Oop, sorry, Gabe--”

“Shut it, Jesse, look to your right, into that gift shop outside the gate. Watch it,” his Commander snapped gruffly, stopping to take a picture of the gates like several of the other tourists nearby. 

Jesse turned to do as he was told, taking note of the people walking around inside. He wandered towards it, only looking away to mirror the awed visitors. He stopped outside the shop in front of a display of plush sushi, making sure to keep an eye on the other people milling through it. The crowd grew larger as the sun inched up the sky and Jesse began to wonder why Reyes wanted him stationed here-- that is, until he noticed that two of the people leaving the shop hadn’t walked into it in the past hour or so Jesse had been sneaking around. Something told him that they weren’t tourists…

He elected to follow them discreetly, in a way that made it seem like he was just browsing through the store. Jesse stopped at the t-shirt section near the side exit, glancing over his shoulder as the two young men walked out. Something within him stirred as he watched them exit, his soulmark sparking underneath his sleeve. Jesse blinked down at his arm before looking back up-- to meet eyes with the shorter one with the cropped hair. 

McCree looked away quickly, feeling the tingling of his soulmark slip up his arm and over his shoulders. It wasn’t him-- of course it wasn’t-- but something told him that he was close, that that kid must be tied to him in some way…

It was time to tell Gabe what he’d found; after all, those two leaving the shop without entering at all in the time he was watching was pretty suspicious. Those two could be operatives of some sort-- and dammit, one of them saw him! Though he should be all right, it’s not as if he was wearing anything that screamed ‘I’m an undercover spy’. Did he? Jesse rushed back to Gabe-- in his most sneaky way possible, of course-- and slipped in next to him at the top of an observation tower said to look across the entire region.

“Gabe, I saw some kids who looked suspicious. They came out of the giftshop without ever entering. I… think they must’ve come out of the compound somehow,” Lesse reported, leaning against the railing nonchalantly. 

“Kids? Jesse, are you sure that’s… it?” he huffed, glancing at Jesse with disbelief snd hope for him to be lying.

“‘S all I got, sir. No other activity seemed suspicious.”

“Then we should tail them. Do you know where they are now?”

“They entered an arcade about ten minutes ago, sir,” Jesse said, turning an open expression to Gabe’s sigh.

Gabe gave a slight nod and thought to himself for a moment, looking off into the crowd. 

“You know what, Jesse, let’s get some lunch. No respective tourist would hold out on that in such a beautiful place,” he said, patting Jesse’s shoulder and turning towards the masses.

He gave a considerate hum and walked with Gabe as they set out to find some grub. Jesse was itching to just get today over with, but his soul mark itched even more so, fuzzing up his hearing a little. He shook his head to himself as he walked. He felt as if… oh, well-- it must be acting up again, but something in his chest felt so strange…

He should tell Gabe-- Reyes, This wasn’t just about him, it was about their whole mission, and he might be jeopardizing it. What was he to know, really? An anxious curl in his gut told him he shouldn’t have even rejoined the mission. He’d put it in danger before, how could Reyes let him on again? Why did Jack even let him go on the mission in the first place?? A panic rose into Jesse’s chest and he clenched his left fist. Something dark washed over his vision-- some inky blackness from the depths of his mind-- and Jesse stumbled right into someone going the opposite direction.

Jesse’s vision instantly cleared and his soulmark hummed in his skin. 

“Ah, shit, I’m so sorry--”

“It was my fault, my apologies--”

When Jesse’s gaze met the other man’s, time stopped. Or, rather, it felt as if it did; the two froze mid-sentence, paying no mind to the crowd around them or the calls of their names. It was him, Jesse was sure of it. His soul mate was right there, standing maybe a foot from him, his long black hair half-up in a sloppy ponytail that looked like it might have been smooth and neat earlier in the day. Jesse’s shocked expression fell slack for a moment.

“It’s… it’s you,” he breathed.

 

\--

 

Hanzo stared back at the man had tripped into, suddenly speechless. Oh, he was much taller than Hanzo had imagined… He felt the spirit of his dragons wake inside him, urging him to touch, just to feel his soul mate’s skin on his own--

Press forward, Hanzo, listen! Reach out--

The voices were abruptly cut short at the sensation of his brother grabbing his arm.

“Hanzo, come on, we have to go!” Genji urged, pulling him quickly away from Jesse.

As he was dragged away, he looked back to see Jesse still standing there, an older man in black standing next to him. As Hanzo turned away from them to focus on his brother, a single thought ran through his head: I must see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. Leave a kudos if you'd like, and comment if you have anything to say!  
> (Sorry about the weird format, I have to submit on mobile :/) 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @defenest. I like to post/reblog about Overwatch and Anime and other stuff. Feel free to chat!


End file.
